Back To Normal
by scarlet orbs
Summary: What if one day, everything went the way you wanted it and everything bad changes into good overnight? Would you just enjoy what you think you deserve or would you want everything back to normal?.
1. Chapter 1 His Creation

He sat on the couch not concentrating on the latest anime he downloaded which is playing on the screen he is facing right now….his mind wanders back to the girl with the business suit who had just left his apartment. His "best friend" as she calls herself, he is starting to get pissed again, trying not to recall her famous pissing line which she yells in front of him everytime she knows the mangas he writes don't sell which is "Sai, look at yourself, youre nearly a beggar without me…if you had just pursued the med school your father wanted you to take maybe you are already a good doctor, having a good life and having tons of money right now,,,,you are such a waste, you never knew how big the difference is between pursuing your dream and pursuing your life.!" And that is also the line he heard from her a half an hour ago. He actually never hated her, he was just pissed because it seems like everyday that they meet she loses an ounce of understanding for him and he doesn't want to wake up one day that his best friend, the girl he started to secretly love a long time ago-(what!? Loved?! Yes,, and it's another long story.) would be completely uncapable of getting the things he wanted her to understand that others cannot.

He tried to get her off his mind and just centered himself on the anime he is supposed to watch. He still has to study female characters so he would have an idea of what would he draw and write about his new character which is obviously….a girl, yeah, a different plot, a different story, a different composition that can be a reason of another world war between the two of them but he thinks he's used to those fights,,,,,he urgently needs money right now, and his boss is needing some new stories that can be bestsellers, and he is confident that he can produce one-even though he is the only one who believes that he can do that, not even , his very own best friend for 17 years- Sakura Haruno , would surely laugh if she knows what's on his mind. Speaking of his best friend, she is a pessimist, an antagonist on his own built world, a proud multimillionaire businesswoman who is workaholic and thirsty for more success even though she's on top of the world and bitter because she has been once a frustrated writer, they enjoy creating stories years ago actually, and she has a lot of bad characters in her, but he still loves her…sounds like kind of a martyr huh?..he shook his head when he remembered her again and all those things that she'll gonna say when she knows he's working on another manga,,,,,,wait…..a lightbulb lit on his head and his eyes twinkled as another new idea entered his quirky mind, what if he'll just make his character the total opposite of his best friend? That means her character is angelic!...because what he knows is that Sakura is also an angel, an angel with a big fork, a pair of horns and a tail like a dragon's, in short, she is a MONSTER!. He laughed at his own image of Sakura and praised himself for being such a genius. So there he goes, he turned the tv off and opened his lappy, he started writing the plot because tomorrow, he will be starting to draw his character, and he has a lot of ideas in mind, he will surely enjoy this, he yawned and looked at his clock, its 11:30 p.m. the night is still long for the plot that is a few pages or so.


	2. Chapter 2 Doing Things Her Way

She stretched her long legs that is covered with her professionally tailored slacks, she stood and walked to the blinds that concealed the big glassed windows that can be also called walls because it starts from the floor and reaches up to the ceilings, she opened it wide and it showed her the long busy highways of las vegas, full of people from everywhere and she was surprised when an urgent knock was heard on the double doors of her office, "Come in", she gave the person knocking a signal to come in. it was her secretary, a young woman, named Hinata Hyuuga, maybe younger than Sakura for a year or two, she was stiff, obviously afraid of her boss, "Madame, I'm going to check on a place downtown, the one we are supposed to tear down and transform into a factory for shoes?" the secretary sheepishly informed her. "Oh, is it scheduled on today?, what is that place by the way?" "it is a flea market madame, it is a place full of stalls and cafes and those people who earn a living out of repairs and fortune telling, most of them there are gypsies." Replied the secretary while looking into her own record book, "and Madame, I think im gonna be late for your next meeting that is scheduled this afternoon because what I have heard is that those gypsies are against the tearing down of that place and I think I'm gonna have a hard time negotiating with them about their relocation and subsidies", the sec added while pushing her eyeglasses back into its place this time. Sakura straightened her blouse with her hands as she arranged things on her oak table, she grabbed her leather bag and walked confidently towards her secretary, " I bet you'll really have a hard time, now go run and tell the company driver to get ready, I'll be waiting in the lobby, I'll go with you." She said as she walked swiftly pass her secretary and out her office straight to the elevator.

She glanced at her wristwatch and rolled her eyes, it's already past 6 minutes and her driver is still out of sight,,,"one more minute and that man is fired!." She says in irritated whispers, she glanced at the glass doors and saw her car arrive from the carpark and the driver, Choji, got out, the secretary waiting in the front passenger seat. "don't you have any idea how hectic my schedule is? And here you go moving around dragging with you your heavy butt?! Watch out, if im gonna be late for my meeting this afternoon, it's your fault and I will have to fire you for that!...do you understand what im babbling about here!?" she hissed, Choji paled and he just opened the car's door for her.

She sat on the back seat, opened her laptop and started to write things again, they are caught on traffic and she doesn't have some work papers to do, so she started to write what's flowing from her mind…it's been a habit that never disappeared since she started to love writing-writing anything, from poems, essays, fictional stories, journals and other forms of literature, it seems that this ability to clearly transform her feelings to her writings is inborn, but she never chose it over the real deal, which is supporting yourself, make a living, and be on top of the world not like her best friend-Sai, he had never let go of his so-called passion, which is drawing, yeah he is very talented, imaginative and artistic, but it can't surely lift you and bring you sure success, it is good for leisure, but it seems like stupidity if you leave your life up to drawing until you die. Talk about Sai, they are of the same age but she thinks she's more mature than him when it comes at decision making, he surely sucks. If he had just chosen the other way around, then he wouldn't have to live in a rat hole right now, he would have been one of the best bachelor surgeons of Nevada living on the top floor of the most luxurious skyscrapers in the middle of las vegas. She shook her head, she always hated herself for being that antagonist in her best friend's positive life, and for being the one who always makes her own friend feel small and inferior just because of the fact that he's not so successful like her. She sighed, enough with that, she's starting to feel guilty…., the traffic is bumper to bumper and it's a long way going to the location, she decided she'll just concentrate into writing. She started rummaging into her brain to drag out anything that could be of good use for a story. But it seems like her head is an empty refrigerator, other contents are rotten, expired and nothing could be so useful. What would she write now?. Her mind wandered into Sai again.. How bout transforming him into someone that's into her business?. A tycoon? A bachelor hungry for the CEO seat? A magnate or an heir?, that would be perfect!...and that would be fun!,,, creating another Sai that is him and that is not him at the same time!. She smiled, as she started to picture out her new plot and got herself busy all throughout the ride.


	3. Chapter 3 Best of Friends?

Sai opened his eyes, "awwwww…what the" he complained as he realized that the sun's rays are like burning his pale skin, he must have forgot to pull down the blinds last night, as he straightened himself, he also realized that must he slept sitting on the couch and leaning forward to the coffee table, his laptop above his head. So, that's the explanation why he feels like his muscles are all sore. He looked at his watch, damn!, it's already ten thirty?!...he ran towards the bathroom and took a bath and fixed himself, he still has to finish his drawing his main character which is kinda his best friend. He is so pleased that he already finished creating the frame of the story but he still needs to draw her—the main character, and unfortunately he doesn't have any idea how to, I mean, how in the hell would he draw a woman, a girl who needs to stand out from the rest to gain attention?. That's what he needs to finish before lunch. And a brilliant idea struck his mind again, why not walk somewhere else, outside your crib and find things, maybe someone else that is extraordinary and you can derive inspiration from it!. Yes, that's what he is going to do.

He walked and walked on the city streets that seemed endless while roaming his eyes from left to right, sighting anything that stands out. But there's nothing. Only people busy with their own lives, traffic that causes cars to move like a hundred year old tortoises. He spotted the park that is nearby and there he went, he sat on a bench facing the traffic, he inhaled deeply relaxing himself as he was frantic of what he gonna do, he can never write a manga with a character that Is invisible, but he can just publish it as a book if there is no other option….but for christssake!.he is not just a mere writer, he is a manga artist….! He is about pull all of his hair out of frustration when a luxury car stopped meters ahead of the bench where he is sitting, a tall woman with black hair and a very slim figure got out and he was like…BINGO!...with all sparkly eyes and wide smile, but the girl is walking away and what he can only see is her what you can call a sexy back. He stared at her and talked to himself like crazy "that's her!...she is just perfect!...all I need to do is enhance her fashion, according to how she's dressed,hmmmm, I think she's working on a company, but she's got everything!. She has grace,,,,,even though she's so stiff, she has confidence, she is so feminine!. And she got the attention of everybody..everything seems to be absorbed by her presence…she is majestic…she is the one!" he quickly pulled out his drawing book out of his messenger bag to sketch his subject, while he was staring at her, the purse the girl was clutching slid from her grip and was thrown backwards due to the swinging of her long arms, she turned around and picked it up. Sai dropped his pencil because of shock…the girl looked at him and smiled, obviously not knowing what Sai is doing before she noticed him. "dude!...you're here?!..at last, you got out of your rat hole. What made you go out?. Have you now realized that what you are destined to hold is a surgeon's knife and bundles of money?. Anyways, Welcome to the real world!." And she laughed and glanced on her wrist watch and added "shit, im late. I better get going." She turned around to walk, but then Sai replied "yeah you too, im surprised I saw you walking in a public place like this, have you realized that it is more healthier to take a walk here than spending your spare time working out on your super expensive tread mill?, and another thing, you really love your business suits do you?, you even go exercising this time of the day in a business suit!" he mocked her back. Sakura smiled at him and replied, 'nope, im going here to drive away a group of filthy gypsies and try to expand my kingdom, now, I better get going if I really want to have much much more money." She started to walk again but then she heard him shift his position in the bench and seconds later he was briskly walking with her.

"hey Sakura, do you really intend to do that?"

"do what?"

"uhm, drive away those poor gypsies?"

"yes, and besides, they are not that poor, the company has already payed them enough money to go somewhere else and we don't give a damn on what they are going to do. They just have to stay away from the site where I wanted to rise my another moneymaker."

Sai asked her again," do you really want that?"

Sakura seemed a bit irritated, "want what?!"

"uh, you know' lots of money?"

akura rolled her eyeballs and replied, obviously irritated, "well of course!, I wouldn't want my daughter to end up like me when I was young, helpless, cannot do anything because I have nothing, and I don't want to be like my mother either, went with another man, left her child because her husband can't give her a life she wanted….." the two of them got quiet,,,,,,,after the awkward silence, Sakura broke the ice.

"you really comin with me or what?" Sai just nodded. "we better do this faster, I still have a meeting two hours after lunch" Sakura stated.

The two of them concentrated on walking and after a few minutes, they are already in the flea market which is about to be demolished, Sakura's car arrived, with the sec and the driver inside, they were caught on very heavy traffic that's why she decided to walk, and she even arrived first. They first scrutinized the part of the flea market that is in vicinity and she concluded that this area must be some hide out for wanted criminals and cold-blooded ripthroats, which means she gotta do what she needs to do fast if she wanted to stay alive, she looked at gray which seemed to be so engrossed in everything he is observing, she bet his imagination is at work again, she just sighed, they really are different in many ways. The secretary led them in a small coffee shop that serves things that seemed so cheap, they were served coffee, but she hesitated to drink even though she desperately needs a cup of it, because who knows, somebody might have put something bad in it, and she tells herself she's not overacting, because they were with gypsies and gypsies are not so friendly.

Sai looked at Sakura which is beside him and he can tell she is tensed, because she keeps on playing with her fingers and biting her lower lip, anyways, he still find her so cute. he was amazed, Sakura has faced big time people, millionaires, syndicates, but she faced them with overflowing confidence, and now, look at her, she looks like a lost kitten, not knowing which way to go. He just reached for her hand and drew small circles on her palm with his finger to help her relax, which is kinda effective. When Sakura realized what her best friend is doing, she stared at him, giving him a thin smile, and focused on what she will say, and very much thankful for his existence.

_**N/A: JUST UNTIL HERE...I GUESS...never had any idea if i'll continue this or not for months... .**_

_**I might look like a snobber for not being so chatty...but please review...**_

_**please forgive me for making this story so boring. TT^TT**_


End file.
